Such torque converters are particularly used in vehicle drive trains, between an internal combustion engine and transmission. To damp torsional vibrations of an internal combustion engine, the so-called torsional vibration dampers are used, which are driven via an input part, whereby the torque is transmitted to an output part that is relatively and limitedly rotatable with respect to said part, and through compression of energy accumulators, the energy is temporarily stored at torque peaks and released to the output part at torque troughs. The torque converter is configured by means of a damping device, a so-called conventional damper between the lock-up clutch and the output hub of the torque converter so that when the lock-up clutch is closed, torsional vibrations are damped via the torque path between converter housing and output hub. Furthermore, the so-called turbine dampers are known which by open or missing lock-up clutch, after initial hydraulic damping between impeller and turbine, still damp the remaining torsional vibrations and as such are disposed between the turbine and output hub. Furthermore, combinations of both damper types are known.
Another form of reducing torsional vibrations is the absorber principle by which movable masses are disposed on mounting parts to counteract the effect of energy accumulators or in the case of centrifugal force pendulums, absorber masses are disposed tiltably on raceways extending in circumferential- and radially direction and hence the inertial moment of the mounting part is varied depending on vibration influences.
Just as more restrictive assembly space specifications in motor vehicles, especially in transverse drive units comprising internal combustion engine and transmission as well as the torque converter disposed in between, also the assembly space requirement for the embodiment of torque converters increases if sufficient vibration damping is sought. Task of the invention is therefore further development of a torque converter with little assembly space but sufficient vibration damping.